A Festejar
A Festejar (Tiempo de Fiesta '''en España y '''Party Time en Inglés y en Italiano) es una canción que aparece en el especial Winx Club: El Fénix de Sombras, y en el episodio El Legendarium de la 6ª Temporada. La canción es para celebrar el cumpleaños número 100 de Faragonda. En inglés e italiano es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli y en español de Latinoamérica por Mayela Pérez Letra |-|Español Latino= A festejar Con esta energía El día pasara El tiempo vuela Y te diviertes más Este día es para celebrar... A-a-a festejar Con esta energía El día pasara La música suena Vamos a bailar La alegría se siente ya Se que vamos la noche a bailar Recuerdas que esto es normal Y alegría estaba Bailando junto a mi Hoy vamos a celebrar Todo volverá a brillar Y tu estarás aquí tu tu tu tu |-|Español de España= Aun recuerdas como fue Nunca lo olvidare Cuando nació nuestra amistad Todo a cambiado para bien Y desde el día que la vida brilla mucho mas Prepárate porque hay que celebrar Ya llego El tiempo de fiesta A la habitación La música suena Y esta es Para vivirlo La música suena Y siempre es Es nuestra canción |-|Inglés= Do you remember when we met I will never forget The day my life was changed for good When I was down you went back for me Baby, you're my home All the things that we've been through You are the one who makes my sunny days We're gonna celebrate big time Watch out, now here we come Be ready 'cause tonight's the night P-p-p-party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable P-p-p-party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away (Let's dance the night away) Do you remember our first kiss We'd only have bliss And now we're dancin' cheek to cheek Tonight we're gonna celebrate So watch out, here we come Be ready 'cause tonight's the night Can't wait no more I wanna scream and shout I'm on the floor, can't stop me now P-p-p-party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable P-p-p-party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away (Can't stop me now) Party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable (It's an unforgettable) Party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes (Because you're out of sight) So let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away You are the only one Who makes my rainy days P-p-p-party time The energy's risin' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable Party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away |-|Italiano= La scuola è già finita ma Andiamo giù in città Vieni alla festa se ti va Un anno è già passato e penso Non avrebbe senso La mia vita senza te Che sei il mio Angelo combina guai Sento il richiamo della pista Dai balliamo Mister E'una notte magica! Party time È un ritmo che sale Non fermarti mai Fino che il sole arriverà È sarà indimentibile Party time Fa battere il cuore Questa musica Ti guardo negli occhi e sento che Mi innamorero di te (Mi innamorero) Stasera è nostra la città Il mondo gira e va In questa notte magica Un anno è già passato e penso Che nell'universo Non c'è un altro come te Mille avventure Diecimila guai Che non ci Scorderemo mai Party time È un ritmo che sale Non fermarti mai Fino che il sole arriverà È sarà indimentibile Party time Fa battere il cuore Questa musica Ti guardo negli occhi e sento che Mi innamorero di te (Mi innamorero) Party time E'una notte magica Indimentibile Ti innamorerai Ti innamorerai (In misti di oro) (Non fermarti mai) (Non fermarti mai) (Break ancora una notte ti innamorerai) Party time (È un ritmo che sale) (Non ferma so) (Fa battere il mio cuore) (È una notte indimentibile) Party time (Le ama canzone) (Mi innamorero) (Mi innamorero) Videos center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px en:Party Time Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales